Pas vraiment un imbécile
by Julie Winchester
Summary: OS SPOILER 3x04 ET 3x12.   Réécriture de la scène Gwaine/Merlin dans les bois qui a frustré beaucoup de fangirls. No slash.


Aveugle comme une taupe ?

Résumé : Spoiler 3x12. Réécriture de la scène Gwaine/Merlin dans les bois qui a frustré beaucoup de fangirls. No slash.

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de la série, et en particulier de l'épisode, n'est pas à moi. Par contre c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de réécrire la scène après avoir vu plusieurs personnes réclamer que Gwaine ait sorti à Merlin qu'il savait pour sa magie.

Merlin regardait dans le vide alors qu'un loup hurlait à la lune. La situation était... _catastrophique_ résumait bien l'état des choses. La Coupe de Vie était entre les mains de Cenred à l'heure qu'il était, et par conséquent, de Morgause ; Arthur avait reçu une flèche empoisonnée dans la jambe, et était inconscient. Ce qui valait mieux pour lui étant donné la fièvre dont il semblait souffrir.

Le regard du jeune magicien se posa sur le prince ; il était tremblant … et brûlant, ce dont il se rendit compte en approchant la main. Il avait besoin d'aide, et d'aide magique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gwaine, qui ne semblait pas vouloir dormir prochainement, et il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait l'éloigner s'il voulait soigner Arthur... Il tourna la tête vers le feu, et trouva l'idée qu'il cherchait pour l'envoyer ailleurs.

« Il nous faut plus de bois pour le feu, déclara Merlin en appuyant sa main sur son menton.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, répliqua Gwaine sans détacher son regard du feu.

- Tu ne veux pas aller en chercher ? Demanda le premier en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua l'autre sans lever les yeux. Mais merci de demander. »

D'un geste de la main, Merlin montra la forêt autour d'eux.

« Il y a... des loups, là-dehors, insista-t-il. Des ours, des sangliers...

- Eactement. »

Gwaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour autant. Merlin commençait à douter d'arriver à le faire se lever... En désespoir de cause, il rappela :

« Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je ne pourrais pas me battre si ma vie en dépendait.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. »

Le jeune aventurier posa un regard malicieux sur son ami qui avait détourné la tête, se demandant jusqu'à quand celui-ci allait continuer à croire qu'il ne savait rien. Arthur était peut-être aveugle comme une taupe, mais ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

« Merlin... »

Le jeune magicien tourna son regard vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Demanda Gwaine en souriant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Merlin, un début d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- Je sais que tu es un sorcier. »

D'accord, Merlin n'avait définitivement pas vu le coup venir. Gwaine savait pour sa magie. Celui-ci se mit à rire en voyant son air affolé.

« Merlin, même si j'avais l'intention de te dénoncer à Uther, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je te rappelle que je suis banni de Camelot sous peine de mort. Et Arthur ne risque pas de nous entendre dans l'état où il est.

- Comment tu as su ? Demanda le jeune homme en se détendant légèrement.

- Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que lui, répliqua Gwaine en désignant Arthur d'un signe de tête. Hier, dans le donjon de Jarl, le feu qui nous a permis de nous enfuir est arrivé un peu trop à point pour que ce soit une coincidence. Je sais reconnaître la magie quand je la vois, contrairement à certaines victimes de lavage de cerveau... »

Merlin resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de cette information ? En parler à Arthur ?

- Même si je le faisais, je doute qu'il me croie. Ne m'en veux pas, Merlin, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi, expliqua Gwaine en ricanant devant son air ahuri. On a du mal à t'imaginer en puissant sorcier. Et maintenant je pense que tu devrais essayer de guérir Son Altesse avant que la fièvre l'emporte. »

Merlin s'agenouilla auprès d'Arthur sans répliquer, conscient que son ami avait raison. Posant une main sur le front du prince, il murmura :

« _Yaearthe_... »

Gwaine observa avec intérêt les yeux du jeune magicien devenir dorés pendant une brève seconde ; avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'Arthur ne semblait pas aller mieux.

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Répliqua Merlin. _Yaearthe ! _»

Pas de résultat.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas si puissant que ça, après tout, plaisanta Gwaine. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard qui lui fit ravaler son rire.

« Ce n'est pas normal ; ça devrait marcher. _Yaearthe !_ Allez ! »

Il secoua légèrement le prince.

« Allez, Arthur ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard en constatant que ses efforts avaient peu de résultat. La nuit promettait d'être longue...


End file.
